


Jewels Of The Goddess II: Sweet As Wine

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Jewels Of The Goddess [2]
Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Canon Het Relationship, Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Community: Wonder Woman Love Challenges, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Romance, Series, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana enjoys some private time with her slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jewels Of The Goddess II: Sweet As Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: April 30, 2011  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: May 15, 2011  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 440  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> This is the prequel to [Jewels Of The Goddess I: Waiting For Rome](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/459763.html). This has become a full-fledged series, as I’d like to explore the backstory of Steve’s arrival on Paradise Island and the evolution of his relationship with Diana, but also bring more of the Romans into this series. Who knows? Maybe some other DC characters will make an appearance. ;)  
> I also checked on Celtic names, and ‘Steve’ is on the list. Whether that counts for ancient times, I don’t know, but no one’s around to dispute it. ;)  
> The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/351242.html)  
> Written for my [Me_Ya_Ri](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/740084.html%E2%80%9D>2011%20Slavefic%20AU%20Fic%20Prompt%20Request</a>%20for%20<a%20href). Pairing: Mistress Diana/Slave Steve. Prompts: Tenderness, Fruit, Wine. :) and also written for my [2011 Wonder Woman Love Fic/Art 70th Anniversary Celebration Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/wonderwomanlove/80698.html).

_Your kisses  
Are as sweet  
As wine._

_Your body  
Is heaven…  
And mine._

  


**Jaxinia  
Amazon Poet  
"Wine-Deep"  
33 B.C.E.**

A light breeze ruffled Diana’s hair as she walked toward her tent. The Mediterranean sparkled like a jewel in the sun, the emerald-green of the Island a lush complement to the sapphire-blue of the sea.

She loved this world of peace and beauty, a world where her mother and sisters trained for war but lived for peace. Here all was poetry and sculpture and dance, music and literature and pageantry. Here could be found Paradise.

She entered the tent, a splash of sunshine greeting her eyes in the form of the blond hair of her beloved slave. Steve knelt with head bowed and wrists crossed behind his back, the jeweled golden collar glinting in the sunlight.

She felt a wave of tenderness wash over her at the sight of him. Her mother and sisters though her a fool for having feelings for this man.

He was perfect, fair of face and luscious of body, and sweet of heart.

“Beloved,” she said softly, admiring his nude form.

He looked up, sapphire eyes lighting up at her presence. “Angel,” he breathed.

She cupped his chin and smiled. “Get me fruit and wine.”

He rose to his feet, moving gracefully to the table while Diana stretched out on the divan. Her slave brought over the tray of fruit and wine, kneeling by the divan. He bowed his head as he offered the tray.

Diana picked up a bunch of grapes. She heard that the Romans were especially fond of this fruit.

_Sweet, indeed._

Next she picked up the golden goblet, sparkling with amethysts, drinking the full-bodied wine.

She looked down upon the golden head and leaned down, whispering in his ear, “The day you washed ashore was the day my heart knew happiness.”

He whispered back, “You have saved me, my Angel.”

She smiled, her hand cupping the back of his head tenderly. “Come to my bed, beloved slave.”

Steve obeyed, following her to the bed and stretching out on golden sheets, sighing as his Mistress lowered herself on top of him, dark hair tumbling over her breasts.

She kissed him, deeply, passionately, as a Mistress kissed a slave, or a lover a lover. 

Lips met lips, hands stroked flesh, heat touched heat.

The Mistress wielded her power as Amazon and owner, the slave submitting to that power as mortal and slave.

“My Beloved,” Diana murmured, Steve smiling as he drank her juices, sweet as wine.

A breeze blew into the tent, cool and caressing as the lovers reveled in their own little world.


End file.
